Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Obrońcy światła - ff
Tutaj znajduje się miejsce gdzie wpisuję pomysły etc. Może nawet pojedyncze scenki? Mogłabym to wszystko wpisywać w zeszycie ale nie jestem gołosłowna i nie rzucam słów na wiatr dlatego powstała ta moja strona jako świadectwo tego że tworzę, dokładnie tak jak BHWC chociaż ostatnio jak zostałam sama to idzie wolniej. Nie jest wszystko od razu czysty tekst weź proszę pod uwagę to że mam życie prywatne, dom, naukę, inne rzeczy do roboty (granie na kompie :V) plus musi mnie naprawdę przycisnąć bym coś napisała. Dodatkowo nie chcę by to było po prostu durne dlatego robię sobie przerwy i tekst "leży" czekając na ponowną ocenę. "Obrońcy światła" to fanfiction do serii autorstwa Listka pt."Defenders of Light" i "Keepers of Dark". Umieszczone jest w alternatywnym uniwersum Monster High (dopuszczam w nim powszechne istnienie magii lecz mocno ograniczonej i nie tej jaką posiadają Obrońcy, ja ją nazywam "Światłem gwiazd" ukrywanie tożsamości jest uzasadnione bezpieczeństwem zarówno Obrońcy jak i jego bliskich, jedynie w grupie znane są wzajemne tożsamości), bazuje na gatunku mangi i anime Mahō-shōjo". Nie wykorzystam Twojej OC bez Twojej zgody i wiedzy nawet jeśli znajduje się w serii. Każdy "sezon" ma swojego złola ale wszyscy są ze sobą powiązani. 'Defenders of Light:Awakening' *Angielskie nazwy są bardziej "Cool" więc nie będę tutaj dawać polskiego tłumaczenia. *Pierwszy sezon. *Wprowadzenie do świata. *Grupy - Pierwotna (wtajemniczona) i pierwsza. *Złole - brzydkie, mniejsze lub większe stworki. Mog£yby coś obrazować koszmary, grzechy or sth. *Niebieska ma załamkę ale to nic nowego. *... 'Defenders of Light:New Horizon' *Grupa trzecia epizodycznie pierwsza i pierwotna. *Pierwsi z KOD. Drudzy z KoD *Rozainięcie i przedstawienie grup starszych nawet od tej pierwotnej. *Co się dzieje z OŚ kiedy spełnia swoją rolę? *Wkracza Ratna. *Dowiadujemy skę że OŚ to wielka "organizacja" licząca mnóstwo osób z różnych galaktyk i planet które walczą o to by ich domy też były bezpieczne i gwiazdy nie zniknęły. *... 'Defenders of Light:Crisis' */Zaciera łapki z ekscytacji bo to jej ulubiony jak dotad sezon/ *Boss że boss. Ta osoba z innej lini czasowej (wiesz buło o kogo chodzi). *Krew sie leje, pot i łzy. *Najbardziej brutal. *Emocje OŚ siegają zenitów niektórzy są po prostu wyczerpani. *Grupa - wszystjie trzy. *... Na tą chwilę DoL składa się jedynie z trzech "Sezonów" ale nie wykluczam przyszłych. Grupy Postacie przynależą do grup. Umieszczam tutaj ten podpunkt by łatwiej było się połapać kto wchodzi w skład jakiej grupy..ale więcej spojlerów nie zdradzę. 'Grupa pierwotna' Czyli pierwsze, przedstawione nam postacie pełniące funkcję Obrońców światła Postacie w tej grupie są autorstwa Listka. *'Varia Viride' - Jako najstarsza i najbardziej doświadczona z Obrońców, Varia dba o innych członków zespołu i przekazuje im wiedzę potrzebną do walki ze złem. Na jej barkach spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, którą sama zdecydowała się podjąć i nie porzuci swojego celu – będzie broniła nasz świat oraz swoich przyjaciół aż do końca. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiała przez to wiele wycierpieć.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Miyu Himura' - Miyu nigdy nie spodziewała się, że to akurat ją gwiazdy wybiorą jaką następnego członka Obrońców Światła. Przed dołączeniem nie martwiła się tym, co zagraża światu, lecz po wybraniu poczuła, jakby dostała nowy cel w życiu. Jej umiejętności w walce bardzo przydają się Obrońcą, chociaż niektóre osoby podważają jej lojalność. Miyu stara nie przejmować się tymi szeptami wymienianymi przez niektórych członków Obrońców i służy przeciwko walce ze ciemnością.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Haru Yamada' - Haru był jednym z pierwszych chłopców, którzy zgodzili się dobrowolnie służyć jako Obrońcy. Pomimo rzadkiego zabierania głosu w sprawach... ratowania świata, zawsze można liczyć na jego pomoc w walce. Budzi szacunek swoimi umiejętnościami oraz zaangażowaniem, choć cichym, w sprawę dobra ludzkości.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Marina Nazarova' - Czasami los przynosi niespodziewane zmiany, a największą z nich w życiu Mariny było wybranie jej przez gwiazdy na Obrońcę. Z początku niepewna tego, czy powinna tam należeć, gdyż nie posiadała żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności i była według siebie zamkniętą w czterech ścianach nastolatką, dołączyła jednak do kręgu Obrońców Światła i wkrótce odkryła w sobie siłę, o której nie miała pojęcia.Opis autorstwa Listka. 'Grupa ?' *'Blair De Ghoul' - Liderka bo chcę ją troszkę podręczyć hehe. Blair DeGhoul znana jest jako lojalna i uparta upiorka, dążąca wytrwale do swojego celu, a takich cech gwiazdy właśnie szukały. Przyjmując na siebie ich błogosławieństwo, Blair stała się tarczą i oporą dla Obrońców, chroniąc ich przed złymi siłami. W tych szeregach odnalazła również swoich przyjaciół, którzy potrafili dodać jej otuchy wtedy, gdy nad głową zawisły gargulce deszczowe chmury. Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Justin Saina' - Gwiazda popu ma wiele spraw na swojej głowie, ale to nie stanowiło przeszkody dla Justina, by poświęcić się walce ze złem zagrażającym światu. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jego dobre serce i wybrały go na Obrońcę Światła, by mógł stanąć u boku swoich przyjaciół i razem z nimi wznieść broń w słusznej sprawie. Poza tym, chłopak nie pierwszy raz prowadzi już podwójne życie, tym razem jako... inny rodzaj gwiazdy.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Luane Lono' - Luane nie cierpi samotności, a bycie w centrum uwagi było dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jednak w niej o wiele więcej. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi i wojowniczemu nastawieniu, którym zdołałaby osiągnąć swoje marzenia, zaskarbiła sobie miejsce w szeregach Obrońców Światła. Jej determinacja oraz umiejętność podbudowania siły walki już nieraz pomogła drużynie w najczarniejszych momentach.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Sun Hi Yumeha' - Sun Hi w swoim życiu zwiedziła wiele miejsc na Ziemi, tym samym będąc świadkiem zła panującego na świecie, lecz i również dobra. Uznając jej ciekawość oraz nadzieję za wartościowe cechy, Gwiazdy wybrały ją, by mogła wstąpić do Obrońców Światła. Duszka niosła w sobie chęć zmienienia świata na lepsze, więc znalazła w tym idealną szansę, by to zrealizować.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Poppy Hokkaido' - Poppy jest dosyć ekscentryczną duszą w szeregach Obrońców, stosującą metody walki, których nikt wcześniej jeszcze nie widział. Wnosi do grupy dużo radości i potrafi podnieść morale wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jest to potrzebne. Jej entuzjazm rozjaśnia nawet najciemniejsze chmury, czyhające nad Obrońcami.Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Lethe Mnemosyne' - Lethe wie czym jest niesprawiedliwość, konieczność ukrywania czegoś przed najbliższymi i ponoszenie z tego tytułu konsekwencji. Dotąd stłumiony głos Lethe ma szansę być zauważonym. Dziewczyna dołączyła do Obrońców i wśród tej grupy czuje ze nie musi nic ukrywać będąc po prostu sobą. Wkrótce świat przekona się jak wielka odwaga może mieścić się w jej niepozornym ciele nastolatki. *'Clementina Nočne' - Clementina dotąd wolała działać pod osłoną nocy lecz teraz dzięki temu ze została wybrana przez Gwiazdy musi nauczyć się współpracy z grupą nawet jeśli czasem czuje się jak "jedyna dorosła". Jej strzały bezlitośnie przebijają skorumpowane mrokiem serca wrogów a z każdym nowym pokonanym przeciwnikiem Clementina czuje że staje się coraz lepsza biorąc udział w czymś wielkim. Nawet jeśli nie przyzna się do tego Północnica jest dumna ze swojej roli Obrończyni i to radość dla niej służyć Gwiazdom. 'Grupa ?' *'Jamyang Kwin kyaoe' - Jamyang to spokojna dusza która błąka się po świecie odkąd siega pamięcią. Spełniła swój cel odnajdując brata i odkrywając prawdę o tym w jaki sposób rozpoczęła nowe życie. Teraz jej misją jest oświetlanie drogi jednej z nowszych grup Obrońców światła dumnie prowadząc ich ku zwycięstwu. Jamyang swoich podopiecznych traktuje jak rodzinę niosąc im w razie potrzeby słowo wsparcia. Jest ich nauczycielką i przyjaciółką i z całych sił stara się by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jamyang nigdy nie podniesie ręki jako pierwsza, ma charakter obrońcy a nie agresora a to w połączeniu z jej matczynym wręcz podejściem do innych i chęcią duchowego rozwijania się sprawiło że została wybrana przez Gwiazdy. Czasem musi przypominać grupie o rozsądnym korzystaniu z zdolności. *'Justine Saina' - Odkąd jej brat stał się sławny, Justine żyła w jego cieniu, jako siostra bliźniaczka chłopaka. Nie wiedziała nic o tym, że dżinn wiedzie nie tylko życie jako piosenkarz, ale też jako Obrońca Światła. Dowiedziała się o tym dopiero, gdy gwiazdy same wybrały ją na tę zaszczytną rolę. Justine uznała to za dobry pretekst na zdrową, rodzinną rywalizację z bratem, tym samym służąc dla świata. Pomimo pozorów, dziewczyna bardzo poważnie bierze do siebie wyznaczoną jej rolę i nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się światu, ani jej rodzinie. Opis autorstwa Listka. *'Nishan Gadhavi' - Nishan dorastał w poczuciu że nie jest kimś wyjątkowym. Wiele lat pod presją i czujnym okiem szanowanego oraz surowego wujka sprawiły że nigdy nie miał odwagi być w stu procentach sobą jednakże gwiazdy dostrzegły w nim iskierkę dobra i bezinteresownej chęci niesienia radości innym poprzez coś co jemu dawało siłę do (nie)życia w najmroczniejszych momentach - muzykę. Dały szansę rozbłysnąć temu światłu aby mogło rozweselać i wspierać Obrońców w walce z mrokiem. *'Claudie Salcedo' - Claudie doświadczyła w swoim życiu wielkiego żalu oraz cierpienia lecz mimo tego potrafiła swój smutek przerodzić w coś pięknego, w obrazy w które wkładała sto procent serca nie przejmując się tym czy to co robi będzie podobać się innym bowiem znalazła lekarstwo dla swojej udręczonej duszy. Właśnie to w Claudie doceniły Gwiazdy czyniąc z niej Obrończynię światła która z radością i żarem w sercu walczy o dobro. *'Yuuna Mizushima' - Yuuna bywa nieodpowiedzialna, obsesyjna i głośna lecz jednocześnie jest zdecydowana, ciekawska i nie ustępuje póki nie osiągnie celu. Gwiazdy wybrały Yuunę ze względu na jej świeże spojrzenie i wspomnianą niezłomność a oprócz tego Yuuna ma odwagę by iść za głosem serca jednocześnie pozostając lojalną grupie. Chociaż jej metody radzenia sobie z mrokiem bywają nieco...wybuchowe. *'Sierra Delphini' - Sierra może i jest młoda lecz dzięki poświęceniu i pracy osiągnęła wiele w swoim fachu mogąc śmiało robić za wzór do naśladowania. Dziewczyna ciągle chce się doskonalić z powagą podchodzi do powierzonych jej obowiązków. Została Obrończynią światła i chyba najlepiej z całej grupy potrafi pogodzić codzienne życie z walką ze złem. Sierra wykorzystuje pełne gracji ruchy taneczne podczas walki wprowadzając na pole bitwy coś nowego. Niech Was nie zmyli jej delikatna uroda oraz mowa Sierra potrafi być naprawdę niebezpieczna a przynajmniej dla tych którzy ośmielą się zaszkodzić światu i osobom które kocha. *'Sunita Malone' - Sunita wie co znaczy życie w mistyfikacji i mroku kłamstw. W końcu jej rodzice długo ukrywali przed nią jej dziedzictwo co na zawsze pozostawiło ranę na sercu dziewczyny. Teraz dojrzalsza już Sunita, wybrana przez Gwiazdy niesie światło tam gdzie uzna to za potrzebne...bo mrok potrafi mieć wiele twarzy również tych nieoczywistych. 'Znane postacie bez grupy' Czyli niezależni gracze którzy troszkę namieszają. *'Ratna Kwayar ngya' - Ratna to pełna młodzieńczego uroku i buntownicza kotka podążająca własnymi ścieżkami. Odkąd odkryła że przez większość swojego życia żyła w "złotej bańce" świata wykreowanego przez jej bogatych rodziców, Ratna dostrzegła że na świecie nie jest tak różowo jak myślała. Gwiazdy dały jej szansę by mogła nieść światło innym lecz Ratna nie potrafiła dostosować się do grupy. Podróżuje samotnie działając w cieniu jako tajemnicza bohaterka i nawet jeśli bywa zagubiona nie przyzna się do tego ponieważ nie pozwala jej na to własna duma. *'Yuzuki' i Ryuu (tworzą duet) - Yuzuki oraz Ryuu dopełnianą się równie mocno jak bardzo się od siebie różnią. Tą dwójkę połączyło wspólne marzenie o zmienianiu świata na lepsze...na własny, wyjątkowy sposób a Gwiazdy widząc ich pasję i zaangażowanie uczyniły z nich Obrońców światła jednocześnie pokazując im że bycie bohaterami to nie jest taka łatwa sprawa jak dotąd myśleli... *'Adhara' - Adhara a dla przyjaciół Adora wygląda na o wiele młodszą niż jest. Ta istota liczy sobie kilka dobrych wieków lecz dopiero niedawno została wybrana przez Gwiazdy. Lekka, pełna marzeń cieszy się niemal każdą chwilą roztaczając wokół siebie ciepłą aurę. Nawet po najcięższych bitwach jej optymizm potrafi podnieść na duchu. Adhara zawsze powtarza "nie trać nadziei". 'Strażnicy mroku' Czyli złole pojawiający się w drugiej serii. 'Grupa pierwsza' Postaci te są autorstwa Listka *Serafina "Phoenix" Elaiza Pheling mam.nadzieję że nic nie pokręciłam bo piszę z pamięci. *Cyone L.Y. Andromeda *Hanako 'Grupa druga' *'Ayano Awaidesu'(a.k.a Papillon) - Ayano być może nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego że jej sercem zawładnął mrok. Wierzy bowiem że jako Papillon - tajemnicza dama z wachlarzem walczy o lepszy świat. Skuszona wizją lepszej rzeczywistości i obdarzona mocą przemieszczania się w przestrzeni Ayano służy "Pustce" i nie widzi innego wyjścia by uchronić Ziemię przed zagładą. *'Susumu Ishikawa'(a.k.a ?''') - Susumu oddał się "Pustce" z bardzo przyziemnego powodu - z uczucia samotności. Służy w jej szeregach od długiego czasu przynosząc ze sobą ulewne deszcze i burze przepełnione bólem tak jak jego serce. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy w (nie)życiu chłopaka pojawiła się pewna iskierka światła...Susumu jest teraz rozdarty. Wie że gdy "Pustka" odbierze mu fiolkę przestanie istnieć lecz czarne chmury w jego sercu powoli zaczynają zanikać za sprawą tajemniczej dziewczyny. Susumu czuje że musi za wszelką cenę chronić ją przed "Pustką" a jednocześnie nie zdradzić swojej tajnej tożsamości zachowując przy tym przed "Pustką" pozory wiernego sługi. *Cassidy Catingtons' - (a.k.a '''Fatal Star') - Cassidy od dziecka pragnęła tylko dwóch rzeczy - ciągłej dostawy misek ze świeżym mlekiem oraz podziwu. Dzięki oddaniu się "Pustce" Cassidy zyskała zdolności i jako Fatal Star służy w jej szeregach psując szyki Obrońcom. Jej powalający krzyk...to znaczy głos znany jest już naszym bohaterom. Zwiastuje bowiem nadejście bezwzględnej, głodnej uwagi i rozpieszczonej za dziecka kotołaczki która nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy w co tak naprawdę się wpakowała... *'Cici Clock'(a.k.a Chronica) - *'Donna Llorona' (a.k.a Bloody Lady) - Zwykle każdy złol na swój osobny epizod/odcinek or sth. Chciałam też dać jakąś swoją piosenkę na intro ale he, he...napisze się coś. 'Podstawy świata czyli prawa jakimi on się rządzi w moim ff' *Złą, mistyczna siłę nazywam "Pustką" bo fajnie brzmi. Wiecie czarna dziura, wessanie wszechświata, endless nadal jestem na Was zła, Blizzard za leniwą ekipę! night. *Gwiazdy, czyli to co podarowało OŚ magię nie mogą jej odebrać nawet jak zauważą że w czyimś sercu kiełkuje chaos (upsspoiler). OŚ jest się do końca istnienia. *W tym FF nawet jeśli ktoś z rasy (np. Duch) jest nieśmiertelny....to można go unicestwić. *Miejsce akcji to w dużej mierze Straszyceum, Salem i okolice. Lasy, kawiarnie, mkeszkania rodzin niektórych postaci. *Zaczyna się późnym latem, Sierpień. Wtedy najlepiej widać deszcz meteorów. *Gwiazda, która stworzyła inne gwiazdy, pierwsze światło jest bardzo stara (starsza nawet od mojej Sal-Lee a ona powstała na początku istnienia świata). *Dopuszczam inne linie czasowe (przeszłość, przyszłość) i inne planety jako miejsce akcji, z resztą 3 sezon najlepiej to pokaże. *OŚ może skierować swoja magię w stronę innego OŚ. Największe obrażenia przynosi magia używana w silnych stanach emocjonalnych jak np. Gniew. Magia jest silnie powiązana z nastrojem, zdrowiem OŚ. *OŚ można zostać w każdym wieku i niezależnie od płci, pochodzenia. *Światło Gwiazd potrafi uzdrawiać lecz nie zwraca życia. *Członkowie szeregów "Pustki" wierzą że jeśli OŚ zniszczy (lub sama Pustka) ich fiolkę to umierają jednak nie jest to prawda a sztuczka "Pustki" by nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl by zwrócić się przeciwko niej. Po zniszczeniu fiolki jedyne co zostaje odebrane to moc jaką dawała właścicielowi. *OŚ dokonuje przemiany bez użycia konkretnego przedmiotu. Może zmienić się w słup światła w przypisanym sobie kolorze. *Kolory powtarzają się w wielu przypadkach lecz odcień danego koloru dla każdego OŚ jest wyjątkowy. Galerija, czyli jakieś pojedyncze szkice i ilu powiązane z ff które nie są ID Jamyang&Ratna DoL szkiceł.jpg|Ratna i Dżem IKolejnaIluDoDOL.jpg|Dżem otwiera portal w parku. Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg|Bronie Jamyang, Nishana i Sunity. Jamyang DoL szkic portretowy.jpg|Dżem bawi sie światłem tworząc jakiś model strukturalny czy coś. DoL group art 2.jpg GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg|Tutaj Justine jeszcze przed redesignem. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija